Forever with you
by Crossfires
Summary: Gideon and Eva's story after One With You...


Eva's POV

After the honeymoon, it became hard to stay away from Gideon. We had spent almost every second

together and now that we're back and there's not so much for me to do, I miss being around him all

the time. My need to be close to him is so intense that I can't help but think that it can be unhealthy

at the same time. That's what Dr. Peterson was talking about. But again, life is too short not to spend

my time with my favourite people and the time we have left with them can be so short. I can't stop

thinking about my mother and how I wish I could have more time with her. Our parting was so

unexpected and it happened so fast, I still had things I wanted to do with her. I don't think I ever told

her how much I appreciated how much she cared for me because I always focused on the negative

side of it that her over-protectiveness was overwhelming. I am lost in my thoughts while sipping my

tea because for some reason I've been feeling off lately. Drinking tea seems like it is soothing my

nerves although the best nerve-soothing for me would be if Gideon came home and I went into his

arms. My favourite place to be, where I feel like nothing bad can happen as long as I have him by

my side.

I hear footsteps as I am putting my cup on the table in front of me, when I hear someone humming a

song and I realize how much I have missed that voice even though I heard it hours ago. It was the

sound that is keeping my alive and I cannot stand the fact that he looks so cute when he enters the

room and I run straight into his army and hug him tight. He holds up my head: ''Angel, I've missed

you'' Damn. The word angel will always put me down on my knees.

I feel weak and I can feel my legs not functioning and he catches me in his arms and carries me to

the couch. We sit down with me in his lap. ''Ace, thank god you're home''

''What's wrong, angel?''.He asks. ''Nothing, just this.'' I pause. ''I missed you, too''. ''How has been

your day?''.

''It was okay. Nothing special happened until I walked home and was greeted my wife, who is my

most precious thing''. He kisses me fully on the lips and I melt.

He lays me down and the couch and we're suddenly lost in each-other. He tries to take off his jacket

and I am still holding onto him. ''I need to take this off, angel.'' I let him. He takes off his jacket, his

white shirt follows and he gets to his feet to take of his pants. All while I am laying down and

enjoying the show. My favourite show. One I'd rewatch all my life. I'd never get bored of.

I lick my lips. ''That's right, angel. This is all yours.'' He grabs his crouch. ''Whatever you want is

yours''.

I shiver. His words always get to me. ''Hurry, ace''.

He helps me get out the leggings and the blouse I am wearing. He murmurs in appreciation. I hurry

to get out my pants and fortunately, I am not wearing any bra.

He goes straight for my breasts and kisses each one of them and goes up to my neck and then my

lips are sealed by his. ''My wife''. He pulls away. ''My beautiful wife''. He attacks me once again.

This time I can't help but moan at the sensation. God, I love his mouth. Then his hands are on me,

everywhere making sure not one spot is left untouched and I am no longer on earth but up on cloud

nine with the sex god himself.

His fingers are already in me fucking me slow. I am wet. I am always ready for him. Just one look

and I am done. That's the power he has over me.

''I think you can take me, angel''. He stops at my entrance and I am panting. '' Oh god, how I love to

be inside you''. He thrusts inside me all of the sudden and I open to him like a flower opens to the

sun.''It's all I can think about all day, every day, all I think is about how heavenly being inside you''.

He continues to thrust in fast and his balls slap my ass. ''Then I think about the aftermath.'' I want it

to last but it seems difficult. He continues ''Laying with you in my arms with my scent all over you''.

His is thrusting and thrusting and I am losing it.''How we sleep peacefully afterward because of the

satisfaction we have achieved''.

I am coming and I can't stop from moving my hands around his body. I put my hands on his

gorgeous ass and push him deeper inside me and my orgasm gets intense. I can't stop coming from his

powerful thrusts and he doesn't seem to stop. ''Ace, feed me, come inside me''. I say.

And he comes pumping into me, giving me what I wanted. ''Eva. !''. His climax goes on

and my body accepts it. Welcomes him.

I don't want to pull away from him.'' Damn angel, I love being welcomed like this''.

He goes on. ''Coming home to my wife and to a warming place she has created''. It makes me sad

how he thinks of himself sometimes like he doesn't deserve it all. I want to spend my life reminding

him how he deserves everything and that I am as thankful of him as he is of me.

''And you will get to spend the rest of your life with this feeling''. I rememeber.''Unless I find a job

where my work is done later than yours''.

''You know where you can find a damn one, angel''.

''I am not ready to discuss that yet, okay?''

''Whenever you want to, I am available''.

''I know''. I sigh.

He pulls out of me and I already miss him there. He hugs me and my back is to his stomach. I feel

myself drifting to sleep.

I wake up with Gideon still behind me except that we're on the bed now. I love that he has decided

to fall asleep with me and not ruin these moments of intimacy that I value so much. I don't even

have the strengh to wake up. You always get way more tired when you spend your day not working

then when you're actually working. It is simple as that.

I decide I want to his adorable face and turn around and give him a peck on his cheek. I link my

legs with his. He murmurs a ''Mhm'' but goes back to sleep.

Two hours later we're up and cooking together. Well, practically I am keeping him company and he

is cooking.

''Hmm, delicious''. I moan at the smell of the cooking pan.

''It is indeed delicious like you''. ''Ace''. I poke him in his chest.

He laughs. ''I am kidding because you're even more delicious''.

I'm laughing along with him now. I have got used to his dirty jokes now and I don't seem to mind

them anymore.

I set out the table, putting on the plates, the glasses and other things we need for dinner as he

finishes up the dinner.

Comfortable in our chairs, eating together and having small conversations about this and that gives

me a feeling of wholiness that has been filled by him. He tells me something about what Arnoldo

has done today while laughing about it and I can't help but share his joy with him.

We start making plans about the weekend because we plan on spending a little more time together

before I start to work and I won't get much time and as much energy.

I love how this is just the beginning to the nights we'll spend together for the rest of our lives in our

own bubble.


End file.
